One world
by familyisimportant
Summary: When Basil decides to visit his big brother after a fight with his best friend, they come across a mystery they never imagined. Hey I thought it would fit here!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock smiled as his best friend left the flat. "You can come out now, Basil." A brown mouse with a tuff of fur on his head scampered out.

There were something off about this mouse. He wore a small blue t-shirt, a small coat, and a small pair of blue jeans. When he was in the center of the room, his body began to stretch out. "Ow, God, why does shifting have to hurt so bad?" he asked, rubbing his back. At 22, he was two years younger than his brother. Like Sherlock, he had the same aristocrat features, but they were softer, friendlier.

Sherlock chuckled, getting up from the couch to clap his hands onto his brother's shoulders. Then, he pulled him into a hug. Anyone who knew Sherlock would see such open warmth as rare. "You are the only sifter I know, Bas, so I don't think I'm the one to ask. Now what is bothering you, Lil bro?"

"It's David. We got into a little fight, three weeks ago. He stormed out, and I have not seen him. He is never angry for this long, and-"

Sherlock held up his hand, stopping his brother's stream of words. Sherninfford Basil Holmes was the youngest of the three brothers, and was gifted with the special power to shift into any form of his choosing. "Now, brother, what did you two bicker about? It's not like David to get mad at you." David Q. Dawson was his little brother's best friend. Basil had often told Sherlock that David was like a twin to him. Their fight had to be something serious like, oh no. "He found out, didn't he?"

"We just finished one of our cases. And on the way home David, a cat started chasing him. I led the cat away, but David followed. When the cat looked like it was going to attack me, he thew a rock and hit it. I had to shift. I couldn't let that thing kill him. He did not speak to me on the way home. When we got there, he yelled at me for not telling him. I tried to explain, but he, I struck him, and that's when he stormed off."

"Well, he, good God, John!" Basil turned to see a man wearing a jumper, blue jeans and tennis shoes with bright blue eyes and blond hair standing in the doorway his hands cupped protectively around something.

"Talk later. Get a box, towels, any thing." he did not even notice the man standing in the center of the room as Basil shook his head, and went to find some towels.

John placed his bundle into the box Sherlock had bought. Basil had to silence his gasp of terror. The mouse in the box was David, and he was badly hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"David!" Basil gasped, causing John to look over and start at the boy.

"Sherlock, who is that?"

"John this is my younger brother, Sherninfford , but he prefers Basil." John held out his hand, and Basil accepted, giving it a warm shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same." With that, John turned back to David. That night, a small brown mouse scurried across the floor. If John saw him, he would have went into cardiac shock, the mouse was dress like Basil. Soon Basil climbed into the box holding his friend.

"David?" He asked, gently taking a bandaged paw in his own. "Can, can you hear me?" David stirred at his friend's voice.

"Ba- Basil?" he rasped, then began to cough.

"Hush, David, don't talk just rest." Basil wished he had something he could use to give his friend some water. David nodded, then quietly fell to sleep.

In the morning Basil was awakened to John screaming "SHERLOCK!"

* * *

**Uh oh, now they are in trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3

Basil jumped up as David stirred at his side. John reached in and grabbed him by his tail, making Basil squeak in pain and anger. He fought the urge to bite his brother's best friend. Sherlock came downstairs and froze when he saw what he was going on. He spoke calmly but there was a hint of panic in his tone. "John, let him go."

John shook his head, being stubborn. "No, after you tell me what it is doing here I will let it go. That one-" He pointed to David, who was trying to stand in the box-"I understand, but not him!" Then he squinted at Basil's clothes. "And why on our God's green Earth is it wearing the same outfit as your brother?!"

Sherlock sighed, running a hand over his black hair and sending Basil a look that says 'should we show him?' Basil nods in agreement. "Put him on the ground, and we will explain, I promise." John bent slowly so Basil was on the ground. As soon as he could feel the carpet under his paws, he scurried a few feet away and turned, looking furious.

There was a flash of white light and instead of a small brown mouse, Basil stood in front of John, and boy was he mad. "Never pick me up by my tail agin. If you do I would not hesitate to bite off each one of your fingers." Even though Basil was speaking calmly, his fists was clenched at his side.

John, meanwhile was growing paler and paler. Finally Sherlock noticed his best friend swaying on his feet as did Basil, making him stop in his muttering about what he would do if John ever picked him up by his tail while he was in mouse form again. John collapsed, shocked at seeing a small mouse turn into Sherlock's younger brother in front of his eyes. After assuring themselves he was otherwise fine, Sherlock and Basil gently laid him on the sofa. Then Basil turned to his brother. "I'm going to talk to David." With that, he sifted back into his mouse form, and bit a hole into the corner furthest from anyone's sight.

"Hey." David whispered weakly, smiling from where he managed to prop himself up in the bottom of the box.

"You better not let John see you doing that." Basil said, smiling. David let out a low chuckle. He had heard everything that had happened. Then the two friends grew quiet. "David, I'm sorry."

"I should apologize as well. I just got a little miffed." He saw the 'are you kidding me' look on his friend's face, and smiled. "Okay, a lot miffed."

"Oh, David. Who- who did this to you?"

"Some other mice. They said something about Ratigan being pleased. Basil, you don't-" David was starting to sound frightened, and Basil did not blame him one bit.

"No." Basil said quickly, shaking his head. But he was not convinced, and David was the same.


	4. Chapter 4

David watched as Basil, in human form, started to pace back and forth in front of Sherlock and John. The former military captain decided the best course of action would be to trust the brothers. "If Ratigan is alive, brother mine, we must hunt him down! You know I would help you in any way you need me to." Basil gave him a weary smile. He did know Sherlock would not let him take the rat alone, but it could not work that way.

"I know, Sherlock. But- but- I don't think that's a good plan. I don't want anything happening to any of you, brother." David gave a small smile. Basil was always protective of those he considered his family. And that was including him. He did not blame his friend at all. David started as the door burst open, and footsteps rushing up the stairs. In an instant, John had thrown a blanket over the box David was in, concealing him.

* * *

Basil felt his eyes go up when the door downstairs opened, and John leapt up, using a blanket to hide the box holding David. The young shifter could only hope it would be enough. The man who burst in was too much rushed to notice him. Or so he thought at frist. As soon as he moved towards the box containing David, Lestrade's head snapped too him. Basil froze, his instents taking over.

"Who is that? Am I disturbing you?" Basil answered swiftly beforere his brother could say the biting retrot he knew was on the tip of his tonge.

"No, sir, I was just leaving. I'll see you later, brother mine." He was halfway out the door when Sherlock called out.

"Basil, you know I'm here for you." Basil nodded his head, then left.


End file.
